Under-Quest: The Curse Of The Underground
by agklover1221
Summary: When a Curse strikes The Underground and Monsters start becoming Violent and Destructive, when all hope seems lost, a voice cries out for help.."Help, Help Anyone, Please...!" Luckily...A Hero has heard their voice and has come to save the day! The Luminary falls into his next Adventure!
1. Chapter 1

UNDER-QUEST: VOLUME 1:

The Luminary comes to save the Underground of its curse!

Authors Note: I haven't played much of Dragon Quest XI nor the previous series, therefore The Luminary won't have his companions around with him, and his adventure will be just beginning, This will not just be a retelling of Undertale with The Hero in it, this is a true crossover!

This is a some-what rewritten fanfiction, i got some new ideas in mind. and i want to use them.

_It all started on the Mountain known as Ebott, or in Luminary's Time known as Mt. Ebo._

_If you were close enough, you could hear voices...voices screaming for help and going unanswered, a desperate call for help._

_The Luminary was travelling up the Mountain, determined to get to king Carnelian, he stopped when he heard a voice._

_The voice was crying out "Help us! Anyone...Please! I can't hold them off any longer!"_

_Someone needed his help! The Luminary quickly looked around for the source of the voice, as he walked across the mountain the voice was getting louder and louder. _

_Soon, he found a large hole and the voices were louder then, _

_"Is someone trapped down there? are they hurt?" The Luminary thought to himself,_

_He looked down the large hole, he couldn't see the bottom._

_Unseen by anyone, The Hero cringed, he was afraid of heights, still The Hero inside of him insisted he find a way down safely, courage will prevail!_

_He didn't bring rope in his travelling bag, but he saw a couple of vines that looked stable._

_"This is the most stupid idea i had yet, these aren't stable at all!" Luminary grumpily thought to himself as he lowered himself down the hole, the vine somewhat securely tied to a nearby rock._

_*SNAP*_

_The Hero didn't even have time to scream, as he immediatly hit the bottom with some ways to go._

_..._

_He was luckily (thank the gods) cushioned by large yellow flowers that conveniently bloomed in the sun-patch._

The Luminary took some moments to breathe, keep his stress levels low, however he had to keep moving!

The voice was quickly fading out, and he needed to be there in time!

...His protective side wouldn't allow it...

_*Flashback*_

_He was climbing a large tree with his friend Gemma, who was raised with him in the town of Cobblestone._

_"Bet i can get to the top quicker then you!" Gemma stuck her tongue out at him as she jumped branches after branches, however.._

_She missed a branch and had no support to hold on to the tree..she fell down and hit her head..hard.._

_The Luminary did his best to come down the tree quickly, to check out if she was ok.._

_A small pool of red coming from her head and all of a sudden, The Luminary couldn't breathe, His skin was cold, trembling...frozen.._

_Luckily, some Adults noticed and quickly rushed to help, all Luminary could think about was "What if the adults never came? Who would help her then?"_

_*Flashback Over*_

With the memory in his mind, The Luminary rushed through the purple gate, through the patch of lit grass, but stopped when he saw The Ruins.

"Whats this?" Luminary wondered, before noticing a bright shining star in the middle of it.

Somehow he was compelled to touch it, and therefore he did, some options showed up as it "Saved" and recounted his memories.

So these were the Underground equivalent of Angel Statues..nice to know..

Walking into the other room revealed a puzzle already done, so he skipped over that.

Then burst into a room full of switches, spikes and bridges..he was stopped in his tracks.

When a flying monster flew into view, The Luminary raised his sword to attack...

Find out what happens to the monster...next time!

On the next chapter of Under-Quest!


	2. Chapter 2

_RECAP: The Luminary, on his way to the castle hears a voice on a mountain crying out for help!_

_The Luminary hears a voice calling out from the hole, facing his fears, he jumps down!_

_Seeing strange underground structures, he ignores them and rushes towards the call!_

_Interrupted by a Monster showing up, The Luminary prepares to attack!_

The Luminary raised his sword, eyeing the enemy carefully, he'd encountered plenty of monsters travelling, most of the time they made the first move, and the battle would begin.

The Monster looked to be crying, whimsily floating along, didn't look like it would take long to defeat.

The Luminary was interrupted when the Monster burst out crying and flew away, even though the voice was calling out for help.

Luminary had to take a moment to think about just how strange was this, underground structures, a monster that didn't attack, and puzzles?

Who built this place!?

Continuing on, the puzzles involving switches were pathetically easy as someone wrote arrows directing him to the right ones.

_"There is a suspicious lack of monsters in this dungeon-looking area" _Luminary thought to himself as he walked through The Ruins.

It didn't help as the language on the signs was unfamilar to him, no maps either.

Then he encountered a true puzzle, spike traps with only one path towards them, the spikes shot up/down when Luminary got close, he carefully made his way towards to the next room..

Wary of the long hallway, he walked slowly through the room expecting some sort of trap to pop out...nothing happened.

He then walked into a Frog, caught off guard, The Luminary didn't have time before the Frog did...nothing.

He made a puzzled face, and then the Frog started talking.

"Hello there, Adventurer, i've never seen you around before, might you be a hero of some sort? *Croak!*"

The Luminary didn't respond back, its not like he couldn't talk but it was more like he didn't want to.

The Frog continued talking as if nothing happened.

"The Underground, thats our home by the way, Home of the MONSTER people, we aren't monsters, has been strucken with a horrible curse, MONSTERs have been attacking eachother and their magic has been growing to enourmous lengths!"

"_MONSTERS? what a strange name if they aren't monsters, and a curse, that must be the cause of the voice calling for help!"_

The Hero nodded in acceptance, determined to help the species.

The rest of the puzzles were Tedious but not difficult, he had to get past holes in the floor, talking rocks, and a very annoying switch puzzle involving spikes.

Finally, he came across a house, when he heard the voice again!

The loudest it has been yet! He had no time to waste, he charged into the house...


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse Of The Underground Chapter 3:

_Toriel's House_

There it was, the source of the voice was getting quieter as time went on!

The Luminary walked into the house of the Queen of Monsters known as Toriel, of course he didn't know that yet.

But what he did see was a strange house underground, full of average supplies for a home, bookshelves, a couch, and a fireplace.

Luminary was curious about this, but he did not have time to waste!

He jumped down the stairs to the door that led to the rest of the Underground, he sprinted until he saw another monster.

"Help! Any sane monster!" The goat monster yelled, fireballs flinging to the snowy outside,

Monsters surrounded by a strange purple aura was attacking the Goat with all their might!

*Author Interruption: Hi there, heres a short explanation about the cursed monsters.

When monsters are cursed, they are surrounded by a purple aura that causes uncontrollable bursts of violence, it also enhances their magic power, making a weak monster far stronger then normal! What could be the cause of this mysterious curse, find out in the story!

As strange as it sounded to Luminary, maybe some monsters here weren't that bad?

A spell hit Toriel and she went down, she glanced at the human, too hurt to be surprise.

"Close...The..Door!" She sputters out before going silent.

Luminary nodded, "Bounce!" as a purple barrier of deflection magic surrounded him and the bullets of the Cursed Monsters bounced off, Luminary finally managed to close the heavy door as the ancient sealing magic took place and protected The Ruins.

With the last of his magic, seeing as he spent it all fighting MONSTERS, and last of his energy,

Luminary cast "Heal" as a green light surrounded Toriel, as The Luminary took the chance of peace to pass out from exhaustion.

_ ~~Sometime Later~~_

The first thing Luminary noticed when waking up was the pounding headache he had, usually due to the over-use of magic, Luminary then noticed he was in a unfamilar room...then the memories came rushing back to him.

Jumping down that hole, rushing through the apparent underground civilization, getting around the puzzles, encountering a friendly monster? then passing out.

"_Why did the monsters attack their own kind?" _The Luminary never saw that happen when he was travelling to The Castle..."_Right! The Castle! I still have to make my way over there, after i get out of here._"

Luminary noticed a slice of pie on the ground "_..Strange, is this...meant for me...did the goat monster do this for me...i'll try to talk to the monster if it doesn't attack me first and find out._"

Acquiring the slice, Luminary stumbled around in the dark searching for a nearby torch only to find there wasn't any, until he tripped over a toy and managed to turn on the light-switch.

_"A light without a torch! This must be some sort of advanced magic!_"

Luminary opened the door, only to find himself face to face with Toriel.


End file.
